Far From Home
by Stormkeeper818
Summary: Sora, a young gargoyle wakes to find himself in a strange new land after his home and family were attacked. At first he feels alone until he saves a strange young man who dares call him friend Rating may change
1. Prologue

Summary; Sora, a young Gargoyle is put under a spell and separated from his family when his home is attacked. When the spell is broken he finds himself in a strange and foreign land, alone and afraid, until a silver haired stranger he saves starts to befriend him…

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom hearts, only this story idea

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Flames raged in the rooms of the stone castle, as soldiers fought among the quickly crumbling ruins. Shattered stone littered the floor, the parapets seemed deserted despite the defenders struggling to protect their home despite the deaths that had taken place so far, and above, only a few gargoyles remained, desperately trying to protect what remained of their home.

In the distance, the few of the castle's survivors were either executed or imprisoned by the raiders. A Brown haired Gargoyle with bright blue eyes and wielding a blade in the shape of a giant key yelled a battle cry as he saw his brother, a dirty-blonde haired gargoyle with equally blue eyes entangled in ropes and nets thrown by the invaders and was being dragged down despite his powerful wings. The brown haired gargoyle swooped down, severing the ropes, letting his brother fly free.

"Sora!" a yell from another, older gargoyle drew the others attention to the now fleeing invaders, he looked down and saw the bodies littering the area below him.

Sora's eyes narrowed as he turned to see the raiders fleeing, their captives being dragged along behind them. With a powerful beat of his wings he soared after them, the wind whipping through his strangely spiky hair, the trees the raiders were heading to quickly coming nearer.

"Sora?!" the gargoyle he'd saved gave chase, his own eyes equally determined as the oldest gargoyle left, the blonde, flew above and behind, his own sword hanging from his death grip, slicing the air.

Sora gave a well aimed stroke of his blade as he reached their now fleeing enemies, felling the first person it came into contact, their metal helmet rolling on the ground. The raiders at the rear turned and began to fight the raging gargoyles that followed them.

"Roxas!" the older blonde yelled to the other as he swooped down to protect him from an archer who had almost shot his heart.

A voice echoed loud and clear towards them, reciting something in a Celtic tongue, that sounded both familiar and strange to the Gargoyles. Three heads turned to see one of the raiders, his armour comprised primarily of furs and holding a worn and battered book with a moon on the cover, aiming a hand of glowing blue light straight at them.

The three recognised it as magic and made to avoid it, only to be flung into the forest surrounding them as the light struck the ground where they had been standing, the only one spared was the older blonde, who, with a yell, aimed for the magician, slaying him before he could even blink, his eyes glowing in rage, before fading to a depressed blue as he looked to where his brothers had been.

The blonde spent the rest of the night searching for his two brothers, the only family he had left. He found them, frozen in stone, Roxas in a hunched-standing position, his wings semi-folded behind him, like an angel statue that they had seen in books. Sora was nearby crouched, as if trying to defend himself, his sword having disappeared; his wings standing tall above him and his tail curled just behind his ankles.

The blonde felt tears spring to his eyes as he saw what had happened, even though it was night, they were both turned to stone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The blonde had carefully taken both of his brothers to what remained of the castle they'd once called home, now little more than ruin, only two of the towers standing, the gate looking as if it'd collapse at any moment. The entrance to the tower nearest the cliff had collapsed, this was were he took his brothers, making sure they'd both have shelter from the weather as he positioned them on the tower's roof.

He stepped back and looked at them, feeling his heart break, he'd lost everyone who'd been important to him, his lover, Sephiroth had been killed some months ago by his own hand when he'd been driven to insanity by a witch, now his remaining family was stuck in stone for who knew how long, maybe forever.

When the sun rose Cloud positioned himself on an outcrop of stone, facing the woods as he turned to stone. He carried on for days with this routine, occasionally leaving the tower for food in case his brothers should turn back, until he left for good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, hope you enjoy it, here's a link to the picture that inspired me lone-momo./art/The-spell-is-broken-39362686 please review


	2. Chapter 1

Summary; Sora, a young Gargoyle is put under a spell and separated from his family when his home is attacked. When the spell is broken he finds himself in a strange and foreign land, alone and afraid, until a silver haired stranger he saves starts to befriend him…

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom hearts, only this story idea

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This thing weighs a tonne," a man in a pair of dirty overalls huffed as he and his companion carried a stone gargoyle towards the corner of the roof of the old apartment building.

"You're telling me, why did they want this hunk'a junk anyway?" his partner asked.

"Who knows, all I know is that as soon as we get into position we can get our money,"

"Here okay?"

"Should be," the first mover said as he looked at the corner of the roof, "Yep, on the corner, 3-2-1," with a heave the two movers placed the gargoyle on the roof corner, "time to get paid," he cheered as he headed for the roof exit.

The second mover paused looking at the gargoyle, it was strange, it wore clothes unlike most of the gargoyles that he saw on the corners of old or tall buildings, a short jacket like thing with ripped trousers with a bag strapped on one leg, it also had hair, not mane, but actual hair, in all it was a very human looking gargoyle all be it with a tan coloured stone that had been bought at an antique shop for some ridiculous price that the mover would probably never earn, yet alone see, but then the owner, a Ms Kisiragi, was a very persuasive sales woman.

The gargoyle crouched on the corner of the tall apartment building, unseeing for over a thousand years. Birds would occasionally flutter down from the sky and examine the new arrival with a critical eye; others would just sit on the spiky hair before flying away. The hum of fans accompanied their incessant cooing as time passed, day slowly turning into night.

The roof was bare save for the lone gargoyle as the moon rose. As soon as its light struck the tan stone gargoyle a crack appeared, running down it's face to it's stomach, more followed as the statue shivered after centuries of stillness and silence, and a roar, unheard by the people below, echoed across the evening sky as the Gargoyle stood up, surrounded by stone shards, the cool air blowing gently through his hair, rich, expressive blue eyes blinked as they blearily took in his surroundings, only to widen when he saw he was alone.

"Roxas?! Cloud?!" his cries went unheard as he jumped the small drop to the actual roof and began searching for his brothers among the fans and glass skylights, "Roxas! Cloud! Anybody! Where are you?" his voice grew desperate as he realised no one was coming.

Sora spun round several times, his wings extending and folding in nervous fear, his tail twitching behind him and claws clenching and tearing at the tarmac covered roof.

A whisper crossed his lips, "What is this place?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora stood, still as a statue as he tried to recall past events that slowly and grudgingly came to the surface. He remembered the fight at the castle, he remembered chasing after the invaders when they attempted to flee the ruins of his home with their prisoners and try to escape the fury of his brothers and he for slaughtering their kin. He remembered the fight in the woods, the man with the book, the spell being fired, desperately trying to avoid it as it came flying toward him and Roxas, a burst of light, and than nothing, it was like turning to stone at sunrise, except, it was cold, he felt nothing and his mind faded to unconsciousness. Was that the answer? He'd been turned to stone and had been unable to turn back because of the spell? Then why was he able to change back now? Had it worn off? Had it been broken? If so by accident or design?

Questions raged in his tired mind like a storm, each begging to be listened to and answered. Sora trudged to edge of the roof, certain of only one thing, he was alone, his brothers were gone, most likely dead or stone, if stone than they were as good as dead for he did not know how to break such a spell, nor have the magic to do so, it had been powerful that much he knew. Sora's eyes looked over the bustling city below, the tall buildings, such as the one he was on, seemed to touch the clouds, others glowed with light while between them, like many rivers, strange vehicles, also possessing the strange light zoomed past, blurring into one, and next to these rivers of light, people walked, huddled in jackets or coats from the cold night air.

Sora summoned his key shaped blade, a weapon he had been given when he was considered old enough to fight and bound to him with magic. There was no time to spend sulking over his lost family; he would mourn later, now he had a duty, to protect his new home and those who lived there, that was what he had been taught and raised to do. With a nod to himself he spread his wings and leapt into the air, gliding high above the streets, his keen eyes watching for trouble.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, chapter 2 should be up soon!


End file.
